Permita-me jogar seu coração no lixo
by sunlightvic
Summary: "Ela também nunca se esqueceria de que, quando acordou na manhã seguinte, ele não estava mais ao seu lado. Ela deveria ter tomado aquela atitude como um presságio, um aviso do que aconteceria em um futuro não muito distante. Sasuke estaria sempre indo embora sem dizer adeus."


**Capítulo Único - Eu era uma boneca feita de vidro e ele me deixou cair.**

 _ **"Eu andava pela rua e sua lembrança era alguma coisa encostada em minha cara, travesseiro no ar; era um terceiro braço que me faltava, e doía um pouco; era uma gravata que me enforcava devagar, suspensa de uma nuvem."**_  
 **\- Amor e outros males**

Seis meses. Já haviam se passado seis meses desde que ele se fora. Seis meses desde que estava estilhaçada. Seis meses desde que colocaram fogo em seu coração. Seis meses desde que caíra em um pranto que parecia ser interminável.

Sakura observou a pequena pracinha infantil que fazia parte do cenário ao seu redor com olhos turvos e piscou. Suas bochechas frias ficaram molhadas. O balanço velho e enferrujado no qual estava sentada rangia alto, mas ela não escutava. Seus pés, calçados em pequenas botas, esmagavam as folhas apodrecidas caídas sobre o chão úmido abaixo deles, e suas mãos apertavam firmemente as correntes nas quais se segurava.

Ela respirou fundo, fungou, e observou o pôr-do-sol amarelado de outono com uma inércia enervante. Sentia vontade de correr e gritar a plenos pulmões a sua dor, mas também só queria continuar ali, parada para sempre. Sem pensar. Sem lembrar.

O que será que Uchiha Sasuke pensaria daquela cena que protagonizava? Provavelmente não gostaria nem um pouco. Provavelmente repudiaria seu choro. Ele nunca gostou de lágrimas, o que ela sempre achou que fosse irônico, porque ao mesmo tempo ele namorava uma pessoa que era um recipiente perfeito para elas.

Ela juntou os próprios pés e soltou as correntes de ferro. Esfregou as palmas das mãos geladas e marcadas para esquentá-las e soltou um longo, longo suspiro. Sua respiração quente condensou o ar frio e o transformou em fumaça diante de seu rosto esquálido.

Ela havia adquirido o hábito de estar sempre respirando fundo. Muito ar em seus pulmões, por algum motivo, aliviava um pouco o frequente peso que parecia haver dentro de seu peito e que, como uma âncora, estava o tempo todo a puxando para baixo.

Sakura se perguntou se tudo seria diferente se ela houvesse evitado olhar para ele lá no início. Quando tudo começou, ela mal tinha completado doze anos de idade.

Havia um novo vizinho na época, ocupando o apartamento existente a frente do que ela vivia com a mãe. Assim como ela, ele residia ali apenas com sua figura materna, pela qual parecia nutrir imenso apreço e cuidado, como se ela fosse o que houvesse de melhor em seu mundo, mas pudesse se desfazer em pó a qualquer momento (você poderia perceber isso pelo olhar que ele a lançava, cujo em parte resguardava uma admiração calma e ao mesmo tempo um medo cauteloso).

O menino, aparentemente da mesma idade que ela, se chamava Uchiha Sasuke. Ela sabia seu nome pois ele havia sido transferido para a sua escola e agora estudava em sua classe. As demais garotas de sua turma ficaram enfeitiçadas por aquele rosto de porcelana, independente da frieza e leve desprezo que transparecia diante delas, e com Sakura não foi diferente.

E por que seria, afinal? Ela, mais do que todas, era uma garotinha comum, com direito a todos os clichês de personalidade reservados aquela idade, e não desejava ser diferente. Haruno Sakura aceitava as próprias peculiaridades (com exceção de sua testa enorme), assim como aceitava as características que não a diferenciavam de nenhuma outra pré-adolescente. Ela estava bem como era.

Além do mais, em adição a sua admiração pela beleza do garoto, ela nutria uma grande curiosidade a respeito dele. Por que não conversava com ninguém? Por que parecia tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos? Por que os desprezava? Seria isso tudo apenas fruto de uma displicente arrogância ou haveria algo a mais?

Ela se lembrava de observar o corredor do lado de fora pelo olho mágico em sua porta e sair no mesmo instante em que Sasuke o fazia do outro lado, só para que pudesse pegar o elevador junto com ele e caminhar, a passos leves e felizes, ao seu lado por todo o caminho para a escola. Ele apenas direcionava seu olhos escuros (lindos, tão lindos) para ela e os estacionava sobre sua figura durante alguns segundos, nunca a presenteando com nada mais do que isso. Nem mesmo um "bom dia" ou "olá" educados. Na época, Sakura ficava um pouco irritada com o descaso, já que almejava tanto a atenção dele, mas ainda sim, isso não abatia a felicidade supérflua e infantil de estar ao seu lado. E também, quando teve a chance de conhecê-lo melhor, pôde entender que aquela atitude não era exatamente por ele não gostar dela. Não, aquilo era apenas Sasuke sendo Sasuke. Seu cotidiano mal-humor e desinteresse em qualquer ser humano existente no Planeta Terra que não fosse ele mesmo e a mãe.

Ela não sabia dizer exatamente em que momento haviam se aproximado. Pensava que em algum espaço de tempo entre aqueles meses durante suas frequentes perseguições para somente observá-lo e as semanas em que ele fora obrigado a lhe ensinar matemática (eles acabaram como dupla em um trabalho importante, mas Sakura era péssima com números). Eles não desgrudaram, desde então. Bem, Sakura não desgrudou dele, na verdade.

No primeiro ano, a relação que havia entre eles era mais unilateral do que qualquer outra coisa, apesar de Sasuke estar aos poucos se abrindo para ela. Ele era uma pessoa realmente muito difícil, que não se deixava dobrar diante da doçura e do carinho que ela o oferecia. E gostava de ficar sozinho, mais do que gostava da companhia dela. Ela sabia que não era nada pessoal, ele só não se agradava com sua tagarelice infinita.

E então, os anos passaram rápido demais, em sua opinião. Deveriam ter parado no meio do caminho, assim ela teria Sasuke para sempre (e ela não se importava com o quão egoísta isso soava).

Ela o viu desenvolver sua capacidade de sociabilidade aos poucos, até chegar a um ponto em que ela não era mais sua única amiga. No colegial, ele já passava tanto tempo com ela quanto com outros garotos, Naruto principalmente. Este último era um loiro divertido mas extremamente espalhafatoso. Irritava-a perceber que Sasuke parecia se abrir mais com ele do que com ela, que estava ao seu lado há muito mais tempo. Isso causou algumas crises de ciúmes bobas, que foram repreendidas por um silêncio frio da parte de Sasuke por dias.

No momento atual, ela já se encontrava com vinte e cinco anos de idade mas, há nove anos, quando era apenas uma menina de dezesseis, se declarou para ele. Oh, ela se lembrava muito bem daquela fatídica - e miraculosa - noite. Uzumaki Karin, a irmã adotiva de Naruto e mais uma das garotas que tinham uma paixonite quase obsessiva por Sasuke, estava dando uma das maiores festas em sua mansão, aproveitando para exibir sua riqueza enquanto seus pais estavam fora em uma viagem. Ela havia, é claro, convidado Sasuke - o que não era realmente necessário visto que ele já passava boa parte de seu tempo lá jogando vídeo-games com Naruto - e Sakura foi junto de brinde. Em parte, arrastada pelo próprio ciúmes infantil, mas também para se mostrar em um lindo vestido vermelho que havia comprado há alguns dias e não via a hora de usar.

Bem, ela se lembrava de não ter sido algo muito bonito, a sua declaração. Ela já havia bebido o suficiente para ficar um pouco exaltada e, quando chegaram aos seus ouvidos cochichos das amigas de Karin logo ao lado, dizendo que ela estava prestes a perder a virgindade com o cobiçado Uchiha, ela nem mesmo tentou se segurar. Com lágrimas de raiva brotando de seus olhos - por que, como ele ousava se prestar a um papel daqueles, perdendo sua virtude com uma qualquer? - e o maxilar trincado, Sakura se colocou a passos rápidos e duros a caminho do andar de cima e, ao encontrá-lo sendo puxado para dentro de um quarto pela ruiva mesquinha, gritou alto o suficiente para que somente eles que estavam ali ouvissem:

- _Eu te amo, Uchiha Sasuke!_ \- Ela se lembrava claramente de sentir o nariz escorrendo ao dizer tais palavras.

E, por mais fácil que pareça uma pessoa alcoolizada - mesmo que pouco, como era seu caso - soltar essas três palavrinhas (ou cinco), essa frase fora uma das mais difíceis que Haruno Sakura já se permitiu pronunciar. Naquela época, ela era tão orgulhosa. Naquela época, ela não queria, de jeito nenhum, admitir que o amava tanto. E mesmo assim, o fez. Ele estava sempre a fazendo ultrapassar os próprios limites.

\- _Então por favor... Não foda com essa garota!_ \- Bem, ela também não era a menina mais pomposa e educada.

Ela viu Sasuke se soltar do aperto de Karin, que estava com os olhos arregalados de susto e inclinar a cabeça para o lado em um gesto inconsciente, a analisando enquanto caminhava calmamente em sua direção. O ataque de risos que ele teve de repente diante daquela cena que, para ela, era trágica, a fez querer arrancar seus lábios fora - com mordidas de amor - mas tudo o que ela fez foi chutá-lo na canela (com bastante força, diga-se de passagem) e sair correndo para fora daquele lugar que de repente lhe parecia tão asqueroso.

Ela se surpreendeu por ele tê-la seguido (mancando um pouco) e voltado para casa junto com ela. Naquela noite, se beijaram pela primeira vez. Então Sakura teve certeza, sentiu em seus ossos, que quando os lábios dele tocaram os dela, algo incrível criou-se dentro de si. Era frágil, cristalino, tão puro que jamais deveria ser quebrado. Ela jamais poderia descrever a sensação perfeitamente, mas foi a melhor de sua vida. Eles acabaram deitados juntos até de madrugada em sua cama, e Sakura adormeceu sobre o peito cálido de Sasuke.

Bem, ela também nunca se esqueceria de que, quando acordou na manhã seguinte, ele não estava mais ao seu lado.

Ela deveria ter tomado aquela atitude como um presságio, um aviso do que aconteceria em um futuro não muito distante. Sasuke estaria sempre indo embora sem dizer adeus.

* * *

 _ **"Tire isso de mim: se você ouvir o passado falando para você senti-lo, puxá-lo de volta e correr seus dedos sobre sua espinha, a melhor coisa a fazer - a única coisa - é correr."**_  
 **\- Delirium**

Sakura pegou uma lata de coca-cola no refrigerador abastecido daquela loja de conveniências aonde resolvera parar. Quando se cansou de chorar e chegou o momento em que ela sabia que se sentiria vazia como se fosse apenas uma casca ambulante, resolveu montar novamente em sua bicicleta e voltar para casa. Mas ela ficou com a garganta extremamente seca no meio do caminho. Então, ali estava, encarando o metal vermelho e gelado pressionado contra sua mão.

Ela pensou que Sasuke provavelmente descartaria aquela bebida antes mesmo de direcionar à ela seu olhar escuro. Ele odiava refrigerantes. Odiava mesmo. Mas, bem, havia muitas coisas que Sasuke detestara. Ela não podia pensar nele a cada lata de refrigerante que comprasse. Isso era quase a decadência.

Enquanto seguia em direção ao caixa, ela pegou algumas barras de cereais e pacotes de bala. Ela não sentia mais muita fome, mas seu desejo por doces e o que seriam "junk foods" aumentara. Exageradamente. Ela ficava surpresa sempre que se olhava no espelho e só se via mais e mais magra. Quase desaparecendo. Ela queria desaparecer.

A atendente mascava um chiclete ruidosamente e Sakura pensou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios, que Sasuke provavelmente a encararia com nojo e desagrado. Ela pegou a pequena sacolinha com suas compras e se dirigiu para fora, em direção a sua bicicleta amarela que ela, carinhosamente, batizara de "himawari". Colocou os pacotes dentro da cesta e a montou, se pondo a pedalar novamente.

Agora seriam apenas mais alguns minutos até chegar em casa, quando poderia comer algo, talvez um lamén instantâneo, tomar um banho gelado e colocar alguma camisa de Sasuke e então adormecer sentindo o cheiro dele. Ela voltaria ao trabalho na semana que vem, o hospital havia concedido a ela apenas uma semana de folga depois de uma recheada de plantões exaustivos e cirurgias em que auxiliara. Ela estava feliz por poder voltar a ativa. A rotina pesada que ela tinha como médica residente fora a única coisa que distraíra sua mente de Sasuke nos últimos meses e ela era infinitamente grata ao seu emprego por isso. Pois, ao que parecia, quando não estava ocupada salvando a vida de outras pessoas, sua mente se empenhava em minar um pouco da sua própria.

Ela desviou da rua para a ciclovia, pintada em vermelho, e continuou pedalando tranquilamente. Seu coração doía mas era como se o vento frio do crepúsculo que batia em seu rosto aliviasse o peso em seu peito e em sua mente. Ela quase podia visualizar a própria dor, em roxo e preto, sendo levada para fora de seu corpo e então adiante, para bem longe, junto ao movimento do ar.

Ela fez uma curva e de repente, quis ir mais rápido. Sakura sentiu suas pernas se impulsionarem em um trabalho cada vez mais árduo sem que nem mesmo pudesse se permitir pensar sobre o que seu corpo estava fazendo e então, ela estava em alta velocidade, correndo tão rápido que não podia sequer frear. Ela se sentiu tão aliviada.

Passado o seu estranho ímpeto de adrenalina, ela diminuiu o ritmo até estar pedalando vagarosamente de novo. Ela observou aonde estava e viu que, sem querer, havia passado da própria casa sem nem se dar conta disso. Estava perto do restaurante indiano que havia próximo ao supermercado e a floricultura de sua amiga Ino. Um leve sorriso brotou em seu rosto ao passar pela vitrine cheia de rosas e lírios bonitos. Em seus aniversários, Sasuke sempre fazia algum tipo de arranjo louco e que não fazia o mínimo sentido (de acordo com Ino) para lhe presentear. Nessas datas, antes mesmo de acordar, ela sabia que abriria os olhos para ver uma porção de pétalas das mais variadas cores a sua frente e ter um aroma floral invadindo suas narinas.

Sasuke a deixava tão confusa. Sempre o havia feito mas, nos meses antes de ir embora, estava mais complexo ainda. Todas as suas ações remetiam à ela um objetivo que não compreendia. Ela se perguntou se no fundo sabia, antes de ele deixá-la, que isso iria acontecer. Se apenas havia se feito de desentendida diante do sentimento assustador para se poupar de dor e paranoias.

Ela se lembrou de seus olhos ilegíveis, de seus lábios crispados e de sua testa franzida. Se lembrou de seu corpo adoravelmente magro e de sua pele quase translúcida, que permitia as veias roxas, verdes e azuis que haviam por debaixo aparecerem e brilharem em seus momentos de toques e luxúria, como se ele tivesse uma própria decoração interna.

Sakura pensou que deveria ter observado mais, gravado seus gestos, a impressão de seus dedos delgados e ágeis em sua pele, o sussurro dos lábios dele contra seu pescoço, sua clavícula. O cheiro do cabelo dele, como seus ombros pareciam fortes quando os apertava, como ele se inclinava para longe quando se apoiava nele por pura preguiça de ficar em pé por conta própria.

Não era como se ela não se lembrasse de tudo isso. Ela se lembrava. Ainda podia senti-lo, ainda era capaz de fechar seus olhos e vê-lo sob suas pálpebras, o contorno de sua silhueta alta, mais do que suficiente para fazê-la se sentir como uma caixa vazia de cabeça para baixo. Mas a questão era que, o tempo todo, mesmo que se lembrasse, ela sabia. Não o tinha ali. A falta dele a machucava de modo que era indescritível dizer e difícil não seria uma palavra boa o suficiente para descrever como era coexistir com essa dor e ainda sim viver. Difícil era uma prova de trigonometria avançada ou ter que desembaraçar o cabelo depois de uma semana sem penteá-lo. Estar sem Sasuke ao seu lado, era apenas...

Ela queria que ele estivesse ali. Que aparecesse e segurasse sua mão, entrelaçasse seus dedos aos dela. Queria entrar em casa e encontrá-lo cozinhando algum prato com tomates na cozinha. Queria estar estudando e reclamar com ele para abaixar o volume de seus fones de ouvido, porque mesmo que estivesse a metros de distância, ela ainda era capaz de ouvir a música que escutava. Queria puxá-lo para dançar mesmo sabendo que ele odiava fazê-lo e sentir seu olhar mal-humorado e fulminante queimando seu rosto, seus pés desajeitados pisando em seus dedos cobertos de esmalte verde. Céus, o que ela não daria para ter apenas mais um minuto com ele.

Ela respirou profundamente. Novamente, havia se afundado no desejo de tê-lo ao seu lado sem perceber. Ela se perguntou se algum dia, mesmo que fosse daqui a anos, ela seria capaz de sorrir verdadeiramente sem ele povoando nada que não fossem as suas lembranças. Se seria capaz de voltar a ser feliz sem a pessoa que mais amava em todo o mundo perto dela. Ela pensou que, provavelmente, não o seria. Mas ela estaria satisfeita se ao menos recebesse notícias. Um comprovante de que o mundo era pequeno, de que mesmo que estivesse distante ele ainda pensava nela. De que não importava o quão longe estavam um do outro, ainda moravam sob o mesmo o céu, e isso era o suficiente para mantê-los ligados.

* * *

 _ **"Eis o segredo que ninguém sabe  
Aqui está a raiz da raiz  
O broto do broto  
E o céu do céu  
De uma árvore chamada vida  
Que cresce mais do que a alma pode esperar  
Ou a mente pode esconder  
E esse é o prodigio  
Que mantem as estrelas a distância  
Carrego seu coração comigo  
Eu o carrego no meu coração."**_  
 **\- Um poema de E.E. Cummings.**

Sakura estava se revirando na cama as duas da manhã. Após ter chegado em casa, ela havia apenas feito o que pensava que deveria fazer para se manter. A mesma rotina monocromática de sempre, sem mudanças. Banho, algo para comer, ler algo (realmente qualquer coisa) e então tentar dormir. Mas nessa data, por algum motivo, ela se encontrava simplesmente impossibilitada de adormecer, mesmo que sua cabeça pesasse e seu corpo estivesse exausto. Seus pensamentos e lembranças não paravam de perturbá-la.

Ela deveria saber que este dia seria um daqueles. Um dia em que ela estaria quase incapacitada pela própria dor e que quando adormecesse, seria atormentada por sonhos com o rosto _dele_ , o toque _dele_.

Ela se sentia quente e impossivelmente indisposta. Provavelmente estava ardendo em febre. Talvez não houvesse se agasalhado o suficiente para sair naquele dia frio de outono. Ela se levantou com certa dificuldade, seu equilíbrio oscilando, e aumentou o nível do aquecedor. Então saiu do quarto.

Ela caminhou quase sem sentir os próprios passos até a porta em frente ao cômodo onde dormia. Ela não entrava lá já haviam dois meses. Sessenta dias sem invadir o escritório de Sasuke, procurando por algo dele. Alguma carta, algum resquício de sua pessoa. Talvez uma dica de aonde estivesse indo quando partiu. Ela colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta metálica e gelada e a girou. No momento seguinte, estava caminhando para dentro do recinto.

O chão estava empoeirado, assim como os móveis. Ela queria deixar tudo como Sasuke abandonara, então nem mesmo havia limpado depois que ele foi embora. Ela foi até a mesa dele e se sentou ali, na cadeira giratória que Sasuke achava a mais confortável do mundo. Enquanto respirava fundo, apenas o sussurro do vento do lado de fora e o barulho de sua respiração preenchendo seus ouvidos, Sakura arrastou as pontas dos dedos pelos relevos em cima da mesa; suas pastas, o pote com canetas, o bloco de anotações. Ela esticou o braço e acendeu o abajur para iluminar o local e poder apreciá-lo. Poder imaginar que Sasuke poderia entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento.

Ela sabia que ele não iria.

Ela pensou que, de qualquer forma, ela deveria cuidar de suas coisas. Quando se levantou e empurrou a cadeira para trás, seu pé derrubou um pote vazio de cup noodles que havia embaixo da mesa. Um sorriso fraco estampou seus lábios e ela foi até a lixeira. Estava pronta para jogar o recipiente vazio lá dentro e começar uma boa faxina. Mas então, algo a impediu. No fundo da lixeira, em meio a outros potes de comida, havia uma bolinha de papel amassada. Ela colocou o cup noodles em cima da mesa e se agachou para pegar o papel.

Seus dedos estavam tremendo e Sakura jurava que era capaz de ouvir o próprio coração. _Provavelmente não é nada, você sabe. Deve ser alguma anotação ou rabisco insignificante, Sakura. Sem surtos._ Ela pensou, se encorajando. Então desamassou com cuidado a bolinha e se apoiou na mesa para que pudesse lê-la. Ao que seus olhos foram passando pelas linhas, seus dutos lacrimais começaram a se encher, até transbordarem.

 _So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from hell?_  
( **Então, então você acha que consegue distinguir  
O paraíso do inferno?**)

 _Blue skies from pain?_  
( **Céus azuis de dor?** )

 _Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?_  
( **Você consegue distinguir um campo esverdeado  
De um trilho de aço gelado?**)

 _A smile from a veil?_  
( **Um sorriso de uma máscara?** )

 _Do you think you can tell?_  
( **Você acha que consegue distinguir?** )

 _Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?_  
( **Eles fizeram você trocar  
Os seus heróis por fantasmas?**)

 _Hot ashes for trees?_  
( **Cinzas quentes por árvores?** )

 _Hot air for a cool breeze?_  
( **O ar quente por uma brisa fria?** )

 _Cold comfort for change?_  
( **O conforto por mudanças?** )

 _Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?_  
( **Você trocou um papel de figurante na guerra  
Por um papel principal numa cela?**)

Era apenas a letra de uma música. Sasuke sempre fazia isso. Ele não era do tipo que cantava, se não era capaz de tirar uma música da cabeça, ele simplesmente a escrevia. Sakura se perguntou como pôde ser tão alheia. Os sinais estavam em todos os lugares. Ele não poderia ficar, jamais poderia. O problema não era ela, nunca havia sido. Também não era ele. Não era culpa de nenhum dos dois. Sasuke apenas não podia. Ele precisava partir, ele precisava ir embora, deixá-la e se encontrar. Se consertar para poder amá-la melhor, quem sabe.

Ao mesmo tempo que seu peito se encheu de dor pela compreensão tardia, também se encheu de alívio. Ele apenas estava sendo ele mesmo. Estava apenas indo atrás do que sempre precisou. As lacunas em branco em si mesmo precisavam ser preenchidas. Ele jamais poderia fazer isso parado ao lado dela, ignorando o que havia dentro de si.

Por um momento ela se encontrou assustada, quase desesperada. Pensou que seu amor havia sido tecido sozinho. Que havia o aprisionado. Mas, não era isso. Ela se lembrou do sorriso escondido em seus olhos quando olhava para ela. Se lembrou do carinho e do afeto, do apoio que sempre recebeu, mesmo indiretamente. Se lembrou de todas as vezes que ele se manteve ao seu lado quando precisou. Se lembrou da proteção e da amizade e do companheirismo. Se lembrou das piadas internas, das refeições divididas com satisfação, do café que ele deixava pronto para que ela pudesse tomar quando acordava cedo demais para ir estagiar. Sasuke havia a amado, tanto. Provavelmente ainda o fazia. Apenas essa certeza, o entendimento do que havia acontecido, acalentava seu coração, mais do qualquer lembrança.

Ela pensou que ele havia jogado seu coração no lixo. Mas ele só havia cuidado dele e o deixado para que pudesse amadurecer sozinho. E ela seria para sempre grata a ele por isso. Mesmo que ainda doesse, que ainda fosse sentir saudades e soltar seu nome junto a palavrões bastante feios as vezes. Ela continuaria a amá-lo, mesmo porque, ainda que quisesse, não seria capaz de deixar de fazê-lo. Ela cultivaria seu amor e ele cresceria ainda mais, sempre mais forte, até que transbordasse de si mesma e o alcançasse, aonde quer que estivesse.

Ela estava feliz por ter tido a chance de passar anos maravilhosos ao lado dele. Feliz por conhecê-lo, por saber do que ele gostava, do que desgostava, por receber seu amor e poder dar o seu a ele. Feliz por preenchê-lo um pouco, o suficiente para fazê-lo permanecer, mesmo que por pouco tempo ao seu lado.

Ela colocou o papel junto ao peito e desejou com todo o seu indestrutível coração, que em qualquer lugar que ele estivesse, Sasuke também quisesse estar perto dela, apesar de tudo. Pois ela _sempre_ estaria pedindo por ele em seus pensamentos.


End file.
